


By Your Side

by kipli



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Awkward First Times, BoS ending, Cute, Danse Spoilers, Dry Humping, F/M, Fallout 4 Spoilers, Fluff, Makeout Session, Premature Ejaculation, Romance, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, although with me you know it's not really going to last long, danse trying his hardest, tin can boyfriend, to be a good boyfriend, working through my feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post final relationship talk and the end of the main storyline, Danse and the Sole Survivor cope together and strengthen their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help me, I wasn't looking for this much feels in a game. I played Fallout 3 and loved it but the friendship/romance elements of Fallout 4 have made the game for me. I first noticed Danse because I swear he sounds like George Clooney (specifically in Gravity) and chuckled over it with friends. Then he was this adorable puppy dog with a gun and a tin can. And then his storyline (which I spoiled myself on looking to see how I get him as a follower) is just heartbreaking and I want to snuggle away both SS and Danse's PTSD and baggage. I need this more for me than anything else. I'm way too much of a fluffy person and I kept dreamy sighing at Danse's end romance responses in game. I hope someone else enjoys. Thank you to [mareel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mareel) for the beta and listening to me rant about everything. XD

It almost looks the same. If I squint hard enough, the water tower and the skyline, the trees and the river, it almost looks the same. Almost.

I blink and my eyes refocus. The differences shift back in to place. The destruction. The decay. The makeshift buildings. I can hear the sounds of generators and hammers clanging against steel in the distance.

It's both so real and surreal all at once. I haven't really had the time to come to terms with anything. I've just had to live, fight, push. But now that things are quiet, now that The Institute is gone, my thoughts and emotions claw their way to the forefront.

I swing my feet as they dangle off the rooftop of one of the quieter homes in Sanctuary. I'm facing south, taking in the view of Boston, or at least what I can see through the clouds. The sun is faintly warm against my right side as it sets, only just kissing the horizon. It's as picturesque as it gets but the view doesn't move me. It only highlights the differences.

This wasn't supposed to be my life. All my friends and family – gone. My life. My... world. It's gone. I was going to raise a beautiful baby boy. All smiles and carefree. Full of happiness and love and acceptance. I never got a chance. I never... He was never mine. Not really. He was so young. And I was... and Nate... Nate...

The tears come of their own volition and I don't even notice.

I've lost everything. What am I even supposed to do? I had no time to think before - there was always one more thing to do, one more mission to accomplish, one more task to keep the people around me safe - but now what?

“You know, it's not safe up here.” I see strong hands grab the top rung of the ladder before Danse pulls himself up onto the roof. He crouches low and carefully picks his way over battered roofing to get to me. “Especially all by yourself.”

I blink and finally notice the tears as they blur my vision of him settling beside me. I rub at one eye self-consciously, even as the tears don't stop. “Da-anse.” My voice cracks as I speak, breaking his name into two parts with a hiccuped sob. His concerned brown eyes go all the more worried at the sight of me. “Sorry, I just...” I wince at my voice all cracked and broken. I take a deep breath and look away, pulling myself together some. “I wanted to be alone. To think.”

“Oh,” Danse responds with an almost adorably contrite tone. “I, uh, didn't mean to bother you then, I was only worried. I'll just--” He moves to get up, still looking concerned, but not about to force his company on me.

I actually smile through the tears. I reach for the sleeve of his cloth uniform. “No, please, stay.”

Danse pauses mid-way onto his feet and meets my gaze. “You sure?”

I nod and tighten my grip on his upper arm. “Yes.”

He takes me in a moment before he shifts back down to sitting. His voice is soft but unsure of himself as he offers, “Do you... want to talk?”

I don't release my hold on him. My vision blurs as the tears well up. I can't find the words. Not yet. I shake my head and pull my feet up onto the roof. He stiffens but doesn't pull away as I set my legs in his lap, curled up into a ball, and press myself against his side. I let go of his arm only so I can wrap both of my arms around his barrel chest.

He stays rigid in silent surprise but I don't let him go. He's the only solid thing in this entire messed up world. The tension in my body disappears as I melt against him and let the tears come. I release the pent up sorrow and anxiety and worry in to every sob against his chest.

I feel him oh so slowly relax. His stiff posture loosens and eventually his arms come around me. At the worst of the tears I swear I hear him softly trying to soothe me but it's all a blur until they finally come to a sniffly end.

I come back to myself with my face pressed to his chest, his uniform wet, thanks to me. One of his hands rubs along my upper back as the other wraps an arm around my waist. I can feel him breathing. I can hear his heart beat. He's so warm. In more ways than he knows. He's been that solid, unquestioning support this whole time. I don't know if I could have made it without him.

I turn my head and rest my cheek against his damp uniform. The sky is really looking like sunset now, turning orange and pink and purple. I let out an exhausted but more steady breath and loosen my firm hold around his chest.

The hand on my back slides up to squeeze my shoulder as Danse whispers, “I'm glad I got to keep this promise.”

I blink and tilt my head up, meeting his eyes. They still look worried but more relaxed. Like, he understands me better, now. I raise an eyebrow at him. “What promise?”

“To hold you in my arms. If you ever needed to cry like Scribe Haylen.”

I give a short chuckle and shove him with my shoulder against his side. “I want you to hold me, period. Not just for a good cry.”

He twists a little smile at me even as he insists, “Still, I'm glad I was here.”

“Me too.” I slowly grin at him. My nose is all red and my cheeks streaked with tears but I feel better. So much better. Right here. I tease, “And no more holding Scribe Haylen or anyone else for that matter, mister. This spot right here is reserved.”

Danse blushes a little at the declaration but nods immediately. “Of course.” Then he surprises me by lifting his hand on my shoulder up into my hair. He brushes fingers through it as he keeps my gaze. “I wouldn't want anyone else here.” He tucks my hair behind my ear and looks so earnestly at me with big beautiful brown eyes.

He has no idea what he does to me with those looks, those little touches, the tiny little things that point out just how much he cares. “Danse,” I sigh as I lean in to his touch. I keep his gaze a long moment before I move one hand to press it flat against his chest, against the damp spot near his heart. “Thank you. Thank you... for being here.”

“I'll always be here,” he promises in a hushed tone.

The image of Nate dead in his cryo chamber flashes to mind. My face falls. How can Danse promise to always be here when nothing is ever certain in this insane world?

He studies my face and seems to read my thoughts as he continues, “I promise. So long as there is fight left in my body. So long as there is will left in my mind. So long as whatever powers me still exists. I will fight to be with you. I want to be nowhere else but by your side.”

My heart races as I lose myself in those honest eyes. He promises what he can, he promises all of himself, and I couldn't ever ask for more. “I promise,” I repeat back to him softly. “I promise so long as I live, so long as I'm able, I'll always be here. I want to be nowhere but by your side and in your arms, Danse.”

He smiles. A real, wonderful smile. He takes me in and he can't help but prod, “You sure? Me?”

I laugh as I roll my eyes at him. The silly idiot. “Yes _you_ , mister.” I smile up at him and shift to wrap my arms around his neck, having to slide completely onto his lap to manage it comfortably. The big lug. “The answer is and forever will be – you.”

Those strong arms of his stay wrapped around me but he goes a bit stiff at having me closer still. His own insecurities and demons haunt his eyes a moment as he says, “Even though I'm...”

“I don't care. I will never care. You're Danse, you're the man who watched my back all this time, you're the man who believed in me, you're the man who is more human and more caring than he ever gives himself credit for, and that's all that will ever matter to me.” I watch his features soften as he lets go of that particular worry, for now anyway, but I know we have plenty to work through, the two of us. I brush my nose against his as I tease, “What a pair we make. So much baggage we'll need a forklift. But I could never want anything else. I promise that with all my heart.”

He takes me in with so much tenderness in his eyes. I know I'll have to repeat that one promise in particular many times before he'll believe me. Maybe I'll always have to repeat it. But I won't ever give him any other answer. For a wonderful few heartbeats he simply seems to let my words wash over him before he leans forward. His nose brushes against mine and his head tilts to one side just as he presses his lips to mine. It's sweet and soft and lingers wonderfully long. My heart is about to burst out of my chest as I return it. I never expected him to initiate the first kiss but I'm not at all complaining.

The kiss ends with the cutest little rub of his nose against my cheek. His forehead rests against mine as his low, rumbling voice wonders, “Was that... fine?”

My lips curve into a smile as I tighten my arms wrapped around behind his neck. “More than _fine_ , mister.” I brush my lips against his. “Feel free to do that any time you'd like.”

“Oh really?” he teases, his arms tightening around me in return. “Any time?”

“Mmhmm.”

I feel his lips press to mine again without any more tempting. I smile against them as I return the kiss, letting it stay sweet another long moment, before I push him a little. I part my lips and run my tongue along his lower lip.

There's an audible surprised grunt and I almost pull back. I know he needs time - we both do – and I'm more than willing to give it to him. Then his lips part and his tongue brushes against my own. It's my turn to give a surprised huff even as I ecstatically dive in to the deeper kisses. He's a bit sloppy and clumsy at first but he follows my lead and doesn't hesitate to implement each move I make in to his own repertoire. He feels perfect, and in the back of my mind, I can't help noting, perfectly human. All wet warmth and teasing tongue. His low happy hums rumbling in his chest could make my heart burst. I want to hear those hums way more often.

My neck complains first about the position but I'm not about to stop. I slide one hand up into the back of his hair and use it to hold him in place, in case he worries. I smoothly shift one leg and pull myself up enough to change my position to straddling his lap. There's another surprised grunt from him but then I'm settling back onto his lap and no longer twisting my neck to kiss him. His worry melts away with another flick of my tongue up against the roof of his mouth. He shivers and hums again, those arms of his tightening so my chest presses firmly to his. I give a little tug to his hair and then grin against his lips as he actually moans in to the kisses. Damn this man, I love every little thing about him.

I haven't made out like this since high school but it feels perfect with him. We break for heavy gasps of air and grins through bruised lips before quickly resuming. He's endearingly ever the little gentleman. Straddling his lap, I can feel exactly what the makeout session is doing to him, but I don't push. I stay simply firmly pinned against his lap and he doesn't rut up against me. His hands mostly stay clinging to my back up until he finally slides one into my hair again and twists it a bit in his fingers. His other hand remains wrapped around my waist. I'm so tempted to reach down and move it for him, to my ass probably, but I'm just too happy to be _right_ here to push for anything more.

“Ahem” comes a mildly annoyed throat clear. From the sound of it, it's not the first, but neither of us noticed.

Our kiss breaks and I realize it's well into twilight. The sun is down below the horizon completely but the new street lights and lanterns are softly glowing in the darker light. Preston's head is just visible on the ladder leading to the roof.

I blush but it's nothing compared to the bright red cheeks that show up on Danse's face. I can't help a wide, silly grin at the sight of him, forgetting about Preston until he speaks up again.

“It's just, um, getting a little dark to safely be up here, and well, you two could probably use a room, unless you're planning on putting on a show...”

I swear even Danse's ears go red with embarrassment as he stutters, “So-sorry, I um... well we um... lost track of time.”

“Thanks for killing the mood, Preston,” I huff at him, though I'm only joking.

The Minuteman raises an eyebrow at me. “Should I have started selling tickets instead? We could use the caps...”

Danse clears his throat and effortlessly slides me off his lap and carefully onto the roof. “That won't be necessary. We'll never be _that_ desperate for caps.”

I press a kiss to Danse's red cheek and shift up into a crouching position on the roof as Preston climbs back down. I tease Danse as he follows after me, “I don't know. Plenty of people wouldn't mind a view of you stripped down. We could make a bundle.”

Preston laughs as I return to solid ground beside him. “I could work on some fliers. A little advertising and we'd sell out quick.”

The harassment cuts the mood nicely and I do love just how red all over Danse is as he joins us on the ground.

“You two are ridiculous,” Danse grumbles as he uncomfortably shifts his position, the BoS uniform not doing much to hide anything. I half expect him to march off in a huff to his own bed but instead he meets my gaze and cracks the most cheeky little grin. “I'm only ever stripping, alone, for you.”

It's my turn to go red all over.

Preston laughs as he turns to leave. “Just go find an enclosed room before you do. No more rooftops.”

“Yes sir.” Danse takes my hand and points us toward one of the newly built homes.

That streak of humor in him always surprises me in the best of ways. I squeeze his hand in mine and demand, “You'd better keep that promise some day.”

His cheeky grin is still firmly in place as he pulls us inside. “I don't make promises I can't keep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating jump from Teen to Explicit. There be adult things here now. Still fluff and cute and teasing but they get a room. ;) Thank you to everyone who's enjoying this so far, I hope you continue to enjoy my Danse feels.

The freshly painted front door shuts behind us and we're left standing in the main hall of the newly finished home. It wasn't claimed yet. A few people had pushed for me to take it but I don't know if it feels right. I'm half tempted to find somewhere else, call it home, away from everyone and away from the street I once knew... Still, I smile up at Danse as he continues to hold my hand once we're inside. The home is softly lit with re-purposed lamps. He's still red all over but the warm light softens his features and highlights his adoring brown eyes.

He squeezes my hand and I prepare myself for a warm but gentlemanly goodnight and goodbye. He's no good at being mushy in public, at least if he can help it, but now we're away from prying eyes and I expect him to say his goodnights after ditching Preston. He surprises me again, though, by keeping my hand in his and taking a step closer. He doesn't let go. He doesn't move to end the conversation. He stays close.

I tilt my head up, raising an eyebrow but smiling at him. “Not ready to let go of me yet, mister?”

Danse's eyes flash with something that sends a shiver down me. A mix of want and charisma paired with worry and distress. His voice is soft but firm. “There will never be a moment when I'm ready to let go of you.”

My heart skips at the literally minded idiot. I reply sincerely, “Me either, Danse.”

“I don't know what I'd do without you,” he says in a hushed tone. His eyes take me in a moment before his head dips down and he kisses me, sweet but shifting deeper into something more with a tilt of his head. Goodness he is a fast learner. I give a gasp as the kiss ends. His nose brushes against mine and he waits for me to meet his gaze before he continues, “I told you once that you'd have to be patient with me. I don't... entirely know what I'm doing. Or if I should even follow my impulses. Or when I should. Or how. But I think... no, I know, I would like you to remain here. With me. Tonight. If you would join me.”

I give a happy little ridiculous sigh at his slightly fumbled but perfect request. He's still a bit lost when it comes to _us_ but it's good to see the time up on the roof has bolstered his confidence a little. I answer as quickly as I'm able to get my mouth to work again. “I thought you'd never ask.”

The relief that washes over him is obvious and I squeeze his hand firmly again just to reinforce the positive reaction for him. He kisses me simply out of sheer relief, deep and warm. I swear he couldn't get cuter.

Long moments later and I end the kisses this time. I reach for his other hand, taking the lead and pulling him with me further in to the home. “I'm not straining my neck all night kissing you like this, big guy.”

“Oh, I didn't even consider...”

“One of the few perks of being a giant,” I tease him, not wanting him to fret over it too much.

He cocks a grin at me as he retorts, “I'll remember that next time I'm struggling to hide behind rubble and you're already ten paces ahead of me.”

I chuckle at his always pulling the conversation back towards what he knows.

Danse resists a little as I make it past the sitting room and continue on through the house. He clears his throat and slows my pace down some by dragging his feet. “I, um... We could...”

“I'm not sleeping squished between you and the back of the sofa,” I rebuff his concerns as I pull harder on him and continue us down the hall and into the largest bedroom. I can feel the nerves wash over him even though he asked for me to stay. I pause at the foot of the double bed. His heart must be racing as he struggles to stay put. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. I squeeze both of his hands in mine. “You asked me to stay. I want to stay. Honestly, if it were up to me, I'd never leave your side, Danse.” I drop my voice and add soft but firm, “ _Nothing_ has to happen. Just hold me. Kiss me. Then snore in my ear all night long.”

A little smile twists up one corner of his lips at my words. He nods to himself as he takes them in. “Okay.” He meets my gaze and actually smiles. “Okay. But I don't snore. _You're_ the one who talks in your sleep.”

I laugh as I playfully shove him away from me, releasing his hands to bend down and untie my boots. “I do not!”

Danse's low chuckles are music to my ears. I can feel him watching me even as he moves to take off his own boots. “Yes, you do, and you're loud enough to hear in the next room, so this should be fun.”

I blush even as I giggle louder. “You liar!” I huff at him as I tug my feet out of the boots and climb on to the faintly grayed over time sheets, leaving my BoS uniform on. I flop down on to my side and grumble up at him, “And even if I do, remember _you_ asked me to stay.”

He smiles down at me resting on the bed. “It would be an easy price to pay for you being here with me tonight.”

It sounds like such a line, but with him, it's not. He means it. I reach a hand up toward him and beckon him down on to the bed. He stalls just a moment longer, making sure his boots and mine are nearby and ready to easily be slipped back on again, if something were to happen, before he self-consciously lowers himself onto all fours and then stiffly onto his side. He runs a nervous hand down the front of his uniform and fusses with settling on the bed beside me.

I give him time. I wait until he settles and stills. He eventually lifts his head and meets my gaze. I smile softly at him and reach with a hand to cup his cheek, feeling the scruff of his light beard rub against my palm. I run my thumb along his cheek and then brush those fingers back in to his hair. I gently run my nails along his scalp and thread my fingers through the strands. I repeat the move as he relaxes a bit beside me.

“You know,” I say in a hushed tone. “When you had that hood on for so long, I was sure you'd shaved it all off or maybe went prematurely bald.” I flash a grin at him as he snorts a quick laugh at the tease. “Imagine my surprise when you first took it off.”

“I don't have to imagine,” he replies warmly. “I was there. You stared at me for a good five minutes.”

“It wasn't _that_ long,” I huff even as I slide closer to him. “Two minutes. Tops.”

“Nearly ten minutes,” he insists. “Staring with the biggest, most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.”

I blush even as I chuckle at him. I tug lightly at his hair and then soothe fingers through it again. I declare firmly, “You're never allowed to cut it all off.”

“Well that much was obvious.”

“Hush!” I giggle again and steal a kiss, sliding closer still until I'm pressed lightly against him.

He stiffens again but slowly relaxes as the kiss deepens. It's long moments before I feel his arms go around me, holding me by the waist and pressing me just that much more closer to him. My heart flutters. I wanted this, I wanted it for so long, but it's something else to feel him, to be here, to know he wants me here.

The simmering heat between us slowly builds once more. The kisses go more sloppy, more hungry. His happy little hums reverberate through me. It's so hard not to push for more but I promised him there'd be no need for more than this. I focus on swimming in the sensation of him pressed against me, the feel of him, the taste of him, even with our clothes still on and the ache for more scratching down my spine.

Then I tease his tongue in to venturing further into my mouth. I suckle on it firmly in a tease. It takes him by surprise. He gives the most sexy little groan as his arms pin my hips to his and he ruts forward. His hips jerk almost involuntarily and he grinds that tent in his uniform against my pelvis and stomach through our layers of clothing.

I can feel the immediate apology wishing to burst free from him as he tries to break the kiss and pull away. I grip at his collar and wrap a leg over his hip in order to keep him in place. He still manages to break the kiss with a surprised grunt but I gasp against his lips, “It's okay. It's okay, mister. You drive me just as crazy.”

He pants heavily against my lips but he at least stays pinned against me. Eventually one of his hands slides down my side to grip around the underside of my thigh wrapped over his hip. I shiver at the simple touch over my clothes. His voice is low and breathless as he wonders, “Do I really?”

“Oh yes,” I nearly whine. “Things might not be as obvious with me but I'm anything _but_ upset at feeling what I do to you.”

“You...” His voice hitches as he tightens his grip on my thigh and grinds forward in one long roll of his hips against mine. “You like this?”

I give a real moan as he rubs the whole length of himself pinned beneath his uniform against my pelvis which ends with a firm rub between my splayed open legs. We are fucking teenagers, I swear. I shift my hold on him to cling to his shoulder instead, gasping out an immediate “Yes!” as I encourage him with a rock of my own hips. I shift myself enough so he rubs just right through the fabric.

“Oh my...” he huffs and presses his face in to my hair. He ruts forward again in firm thrusts and follows my lead. We fall in to dry humping at a steady pace, the both of us panting messes.

He sounds like heaven. All those gasps and low groans. I can feel heat radiating off of him. I ache to be rid of both our uniforms. I want to touch him. I want to feel him. We're a slightly awkward mess of rubbing bodies and panting breaths but I want so much more.

I can feel his thrusts against me going harder, more insistent, but we can't quite get there like this. The both of us have been so close for ages but it's deliciously and deliriously not quite enough. The side of me holding back for his sake falls apart as he gives the most frustrated little groan. I slide a hand from his shoulder to the front of his uniform, tugging down his zipper along the front. He's so lost in everything that he doesn't notice until I've got it opened down to his stomach.

“I-- I um,” he stutters in protest even as he keeps thrusting against me.

“It's okay,” I purr to him. I slide my hand underneath the cloth even as I meet his dilated and nearly unseeing eyes. “Let me.”

His hips jerk as I drag nails over skin. His skin is all hot and I can feel the slick mess he's already made of his underwear. I pause long enough for him to moan and thrust his hips up further toward my hand. My name escapes his lips as I slide my fingers beneath his briefs, brushing over the wet head to wrap around his cock. It's all it takes. He comes with a hard jerk of his hips and a full-bodied shudder. I knew he wasn't lasting with how worked up he was but I'm still all smug grins. He goes pink from head to toe even as he makes a mess of his briefs and my fingers.

I drink in the sight and sound of him panting and sated. I touched him. I set him off. I did this to him. He feels so real and warm and slick and... human. The thought bubbles up like before but I push it aside. He feels like _Danse_ and that's truly all that matters. Ever.

Big brown eyes eventually open to sheepishly meet my gaze. His voice is breathless as he manages, “Sorry, I've just... been wanting that a long time.”

I swear my smug smile can't get any bigger. “Oh yeah?” I squeeze at his softening cock and slide down the length of him, my hand still hidden beneath clothing, and smear some of his seed along his cock. “How long exactly have you wanted me to touch you, Paladin?”

He moans in a hushed rumble and his eyes roll back as his hips jerk at my touch. It's a little bit evil of me but I really don't want to let him go now that I've got him right where I've wanted him for so long.

His voice is husky in the best of ways as he honestly answers, “Nearly as long as I've known you, Sentinel.”

The big idiot. One kiss from him and I'd have been putty in his hand ages ago. But well, he's needed time, and so have I, really. I wouldn't have been ready. Not before everything was put behind me.

I brush my lips against his and wait until he meets my gaze before I tell him, “Then we're both silly for waiting, but it was probably for the best, because I don't want to mess _anything_ up with you, Danse. You make my life here worth living. I could never mind waiting for _you_.”

I swear his eyes sparkle against his bright red cheeks. He kisses me. Emotions unable to be put into words are poured in to it. I swear I'll never be worthy of all his affections but I still melt in to his kisses and all they truly mean.

They end with my name on his lips and the happiest of sighs from him. My heart skips to hear him so happy.

I slowly release his cock and wipe my hand on the inside of his briefs with a grin against his lips. “Sorry for making a mess...”

“No you're not,” he teases in a low rumble.

I grin wider against his lips. I slide my hand up along the inside of his uniform, brushing over warm skin. “No, not really. I've wanted to touch you for so long.”

He chuckles but it slowly fades as he takes me in, his gaze hopping from mine to my lips to my chest and back again. I can feel the nerves wash over him but he seems to bolster himself enough to push onward with his thoughts. He glides that hand on my thigh up my side and around to the front of my uniform, rubbing his thumb against the zipper.

His eyes meet mine and I melt at the unasked question. The little gentleman. I brush my lips against his before I whisper, “Yes.”

He lets out an unsteady breath. His lips stay feathering against mine. He keeps my gaze as he oh so slowly slides the zipper down, over my breasts and down to my stomach. My hand is still pressed against his bare chest beneath his uniform and I can feel his heartbeat racing. Strong, rough fingers brush tenderly over my skin as he dips his own hand beneath my uniform and traces up my stomach.

I gasp against his lips as a shiver runs through me. His touch is almost electric. So light yet callused and warm. He stops, petrified a moment that he's done something wrong, before I shake my head, lips ghosting over his as I do so. “It's okay. Touch me. Please, baby.”

There's a low groan from him at my beg. His eyes go all the more dilated and I mentally file 'begging' away for use on him later.

He continues on his way to cupping over my bra, pausing a moment, maybe a little unsure what to do with the extra layer between him and my breasts. Then he slides his hand up and carefully underneath the cup of my bra to brush fingers over my nipple.

I give a whimper and arch in to his touch. He _would_ ignore figuring out the bra if he can bypass it. I smile against his lips at the thought, only to gasp and shudder as he pinches and gently tugs on the nipple. “ _Yes..._ ”

He teases and explores. He tugs and pinches and brushes circles with his thumb. He's thorough in figuring out what makes me shiver and gasp. I swear he'll always be eager to please me, and he's going to be quite the wonderful menace once he gets more experience and confidence.

I rock my hips involuntarily forward against him and he takes it as a sign to move on. I give a halfhearted whimper as I didn't mean to make him stop but I really am not complaining with that hand of his brushing down my stomach.

My eyes flutter closed as he timidly brushes fingertips just above the hem of my underwear. I slide my own hand up to cling to his shoulder. I gasp against his lips as he pushes onward and underneath my panties. Strong fingers cup over my pelvis and down over my outer folds. My breathing hitches. He's such a gentle giant. Those big callused fingers pause to take in the heat of me, to already feel what he's done to me.

He actually stays still so long that I finally give a begging, “ _Baby please..._ ”

There's a pleased low growl from him at the beg. Yes that's definitely going in to the 'things he likes' category. He cautiously dips a finger between my folds and I shudder against him at the simple touch. God I swear I'm not lasting any better than he did...

I can feel his own breathing hitch and shift into pants as he discovers how wet and hot I am for him. He circles that middle finger around my entrance and then along my inner folds, seeming to map out my every response again, only this time I'm a moaning mess at everything.

Well, until he slides up enough to rub gently over my clit.

I shudder and my hips jerk forward, rubbing harder against that finger. I whimper as he immediately focuses on that nub of nerves. My breathing shifts into adoring gasps. I cling to his shoulder with one hand and move the other to grip at his upper arm. He circles and teases, rubs and tests every little move. I'm trembling and so close but not about to demand he do anything in particular. I want him to explore on his own terms. My eyes flutter open long enough to see such a look of wonder on his features.

Then my eyes close as he slides a second finger between my folds and brushes both back along my slicked inner folds. He brings his thumb up to rub against my clit as he cautiously dips both those fingers inside of me. His fingers push inside and that's it. I've wanted him there for so long. I come with a strangled cry, my walls squeezing around his fingers, as I cling hard to his arm and shoulder. I give a full-bodied shudder and jerk against him. There's a stunned groan from him but I'm too busy falling in to my own climax.

Worth every moment's wait.

I only come back to myself as I feel him experimentally thrusting with those two fingers, rubbing up against my inner walls and working against my own firm squeezing of them.

“ _Danse,_ ” I gasp out in surprise, digging my short nails against his shoulder. I half expect him to sheepishly stop but my cry only seems to spur him into fingering me harder, even if he's a bit confined thanks to my still mostly in place uniform. “ _Oh fuck!_ ”

Yes he's _totally_ going to be a terror when he grows confident at all of this.

My breathing hitches into quick gasped breaths as I struggle to open my eyes. He's all flushed and panting and so fucking handsome. How is he mine? I really will never know how...

His gaze lifts to meet mine and I swear my heart couldn't swell any bigger. He's so in awe and so aroused and so lost in what he's doing to me. I swear he can't believe he's here either. With me.

I open my mouth to say something, to attempt to put into words what he does to me, but he interrupts with the deepest of kisses.

His fingers do me in a second time. I come for him. I shudder in his arms and moan in to his kiss. I cling to him as those perfect fingers of his still inside of me and let me come down.

Maybe words aren't needed.

Yet.


End file.
